The present disclosure relates to a laboratory cargo distribution system, a laboratory automation system and a method of operating a laboratory cargo distribution system.
Known laboratory cargo distribution systems are typically used in laboratory automation systems in order to distribute laboratory cargo, i.e., samples contained in sample container carriers, between different laboratory stations by means of transport carriers.
There is a need for a laboratory cargo distribution system having more functionalities than laboratory cargo distribution systems of the prior art.